I don't want to miss a thing
by Schoko-Keks
Summary: Kyo erkennt wie sehr er sie braucht, wie sehr er Toru braucht. Er kann die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen, er braucht Toru, er liebt sie mehr als alles andere. Ein Nebenkapitel zu meiner Fanfic Das Leid Die Liebe Das Glück! Bitte lesen und reviewn!


Also, das hier ist meine 2. Furuba-Fanfic, die erste heißt "Das Leid Die Liebe Das Glück" und ist eine HaruxYuki Fanfic. Das ist die erste Story und dieses Kapitel ist sozusagen eine Nebengeschichte zu der anderen, aber lest es doch biotte selbst!  
Eine Songfic zu dem Lied "I don't want to miss a thing" von Aerosmith. Bitte lesen und reviewn!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I don't want to miss a thing – I don't want to miss you_**

Kyo öffnete seine Lider. Strahlender Sonnenschein kitzelte seine Nasenspitze und blendete ihn. Er setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. 9:35 Uhr.  
Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter.  
„Toru? Wo bist du?" Er suchte in der Küche, im Wohnzimmer, in Shigures Arbeitszimmer, im Keller, im Garten und auch im Rest des riesigen Hauses, doch keine Spur von ihr.  
„Toru, komm raus! Wo bist du, verdammt?"  
Kyo sah sich nochmals in der Küche um.  
_Vielleicht ist sie einkaufen. Vielleicht hat sie irgendwo einen Zettel hinterlegt.  
_Doch er suchte vergebens. „Verdammt, wo ist sie nur?"'  
Kyo und Toru waren diese Nacht alleine gewesen, Shigure war, zum Staunen aller anderer, mit Yuki zusammen zum jährlichen Soma-Treffen gegangen, und er, Kyo, war mit Toru hier im Haus geblieben.  
Er wollte nicht zu diesem dummen Treffen. Wollte sie alle nicht sehen. Nicht Kagura, nicht Ayame, nicht Akito. Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Und vor allem wollte er alleine sein, mit Toru.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
while you're far away dreaming...  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever.  
_

Kyo band sich die Schnürsenkel zu. Er nahm seine Jacke vom Kleiderständer, der im großen Eingangsflur der Somas stand, zog diese an und ging hinaus. Er musste sie suchen.  
Nein, er musste sie finden.  
Er lief durch die Straßen, manchmal rief er ihren Namen, manchmal rannte er auch einfach durch die vielen kleinen Gassen und hielt nach ihr Ausschau.  
Er sah in den unzähligen Geschäften nach, in denen sie schon so oft zusammen einkaufen waren.  
Er wusste zuerst gar nicht wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte. Wie glücklich er sein konnte, sie zu haben. Toru. Erst jetzt wo sie weg war, wo sie ihm fehlte, jetzt merkte er wie sehr sie ihm half.  
Wie sehr er sie brauchte.

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_

Erst jetzt, alleine, Luft schnappend, ganz allein inmitten einer Menschenmenge, erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er sie liebte.

_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
_

"Toru! Toru!!!" Aber es kam keine Antwort. Resignierend ging Kyo zurück nach Hause. Es war nun schon 15:46 und er hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden. Abends würden Shigure und die Ratte wieder kommen und er müsste ihnen sagen, das Toru weg war. Müsste ihnen sagen, dass er nicht gut auf sie aufgepasst hätte. Müsste es sich selbst eingestehen und würde sich gedemütigt, schuldig, schwach fühlen. Er wollte nie die Katze sein. Schon immer war die Katze dumm und schwach.  
Schon immer.  
Er schloss die Tür auf, zog seine Schuhe aus und feuerte sie in eine Ecke, schmiss seine Jacke zu Boden und setzte sich nieder. Nun saß er dort, inmitten des Flures, alleine, verlassen, traurig, verliebt, schwach.

'_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing!  
_

Er ist müde, müde vom Suchen, müde vom enttäuscht sein, müde vom verliebt sein. Er ist müde, so müde. Er brauchte sie. Seine Rettung, sein Licht, das ihn aus der Dunkelheit führt. Sein Halt, seine Liebe, seine Gefühle. Das, was ihn am Leben hält, was ihn davor bewahrt los zu lassen, los zu lassen und in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen, in den Tod zu stürzen, oder nein, in die Einsamkeit zu stürzen. Der Tod, vor dem fürchtete er sich nicht. Nur vor der Einsamkeit. Erneute Einsamkeit. Er würde es nicht überleben noch einmal so einsam zu sein, zu lange genoss er es, sie zu haben, Toru zu haben.  
Zu lange war sie für ihn da, umsorgte ihn, redete mit ihm, beachtete ihn, war nett zu ihm. Zu lange hatte er die Möglichkeit sie lieben zu lernen. Und jetzt erkannte er die Liebe, jetzt, wo sie weg war.  
Kyo war mit solch starkem Hass er füllt, Hass auf sich selbst, Wut, Trauer, Liebe… Einsamkeit._  
_

_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing!!!_

Die Minuten ohne sie vergingen. Doch für Kyo waren es Stunden, Tage. Ohne sie… Ohne sie machte es keinen Sinn. Sein Leben… Sein Leben war ohne sie völlig sinnlos, nutzlos.  
Warum er? Warum hing er so an ihr? War es, weil sie so nett zu ihm gewesen war? Oder weil sie da war wenn er sie brauchte? Weil sie ihn damals rettete, als sie seine wahre Gestalt sah und ihm trotzdem folgte, trotzdem mit ihm sprach und ihn berührte? Weil sie ihn Liebe fühlen ließ?

I don't want to miss one smile,  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment...  
For all the rest of time.

Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep.  
I don't want to miss a thing...

Er liebte sie, weil sie sie selbst war. Weil sie liebte, lachte, lebte. Er liebte sie für alles was sie war und für nichts. Er liebte sie aus vollem Herzen und hasste sie, weil sie nicht ihm gehörte, weil sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Er kann nicht ohne sie, es geht nicht.  
So sehr liebt er sie. So sehr.

Kyo krümmte sich zusammen und weinte. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr richtig geweint, hatte nicht mehr gewusst wie befreiend es sein konnte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon vollkommen vergessen. Toru ließ es ihn vergessen. Bei Toru musste er nicht weinen, bei ihr war er glücklich.

_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep.  
I don't want to miss a thing..._

"Kyo! Kyo! Wach auf!"  
Er spürte Wärme, Freude, Liebe. Fühlte eine zarte Hand auf seiner Wange. Er öffnete die Augen.  
„Toru?"  
Toru saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und streichelte seine Wange.  
„Kyo, an endlich! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Was ist passiert, geht es dir gut? Ich dachte du-"  
Er verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Er war so glücklich, so glücklich sie wieder zu haben.  
Er löste sich von ihr und sah, nachdem ihn bewusst wurde was er gerade getan hatte, beschämt zu Boden. Toru lief rot an und überlegte eine Weile bis sie sagte:  
„Kyo… Ähm… Was… Oh Gott, verzeih, ich bin ein bisschen durcheinander, weil… Weil…"  
„Ist gut, Toru. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist… Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein oder so. Sorry, ich geh dann mal hoch in mein Zimmer."  
Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Toru hielt ihn fest am Handgelenk. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und lächelte:  
„Kyo, rede mit mir, bitte. Ich möchte gerne wisse, was wirklich war. Es tut mir Leid, falls du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, ich war mit Hana-Chan und Uo-Chan weg, die beiden haben mich eingeladen! Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht, aber… Und du hast so friedlich geschlafen und… Es tut mir so Leid!"  
Er konnte ihrem Lächeln nicht widerstehen. Dieses Lächeln, was er so vermisste, dieses Lächeln von der Person, die er zu verlieren geglaubt hatte, von der Person, die er so liebte. Kyo stand auf und zog sie mit auf die Beine. Er hielt sie an ihrem zarten, dünnen Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her in die Küche.  
„Kyo, wirklich, es tut mir so Leid! Ich hatte völlig vergessen einen Zettel zu schreiben! Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht…"  
Kyo schüttelte den Kopf. Er lachte leise. Er lachte aus Freude, endlich hatte er sie wieder. Er musste ihr nun die Wahrheit sagen.  
"Ich wäre beinahe gestorben, Toru. Ich wäre beinahe vor Angst gestorben. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen was mit dir passiert sein könnte nur weil ich nicht auf dich geachtet habe... Ich lief durch die Stadt, rief nach dir, doch ich fand dich nicht. Ich hatte solche Angst, Toru. Ich habe mir vorgestellt ohne dich zu leben. Doch diese Vorstellung machte mich krank, sie machte mich so… traurig. Nie wieder könnte ich ohne dich sein, Toru. Nie wieder. Das ist mir klar geworden. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich damit überrumple oder überfordere, oder wenn ich dir ein schlechtes Gewissen mache, aber es muss raus. Ich kann mich nicht länger zusammen reißen. Ich bin so glücklich, so dankbar dass es dir gut geht, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Toru, ich… Ich liebe dich."  
Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte sie ihn glücklich an.  
„Kyo… Ich wusste die ganze Zeit über nicht, was es für ein Gefühl war, das mich in der Nacht wach hielt, das mir den Atem raubte wenn du bei mir warst. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Ich bin so glücklich, Kyo. Ich will niemals mehr ohne dich sein. Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich dachte du würdest in mir eine Freundin sehen, aber… Ich bin so glücklich."

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
wondering if it's me you're seeing?  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,  
forever and ever!_

Sie war eingeschlafen, hier, bei ihm. Sie konnten sich zwar nicht umarmen ohne dass Kyo zu einer Katze wurde, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie lagen nebeneinander, küssten sich, hielten ihre Hände ganz fest. So fest, als ob sie sich nie wieder loslassen würden. Nein, sie wollten nie wieder getrennt sein. Für immer und ewig zusammen, für immer und ewig.

_I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss.  
I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this.  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
__and just stay here in this moment...  
For all the rest of time.  
_


End file.
